Nothing Like Us
by Konohamidori
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura menikah karena sebuah 'peristiwa' yang terjadi di hari ulang tahun ibunya. Pernikahan itu terjadi begitu cepat dan keduanya tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil. Sialnya mereka baru mengetahui semuanya setelah hari pernikahan bahwa pernikahan ini adalah ulah dari kedua orang tua mereka sendiri. keduanya ingin bercerai terlebih Naruto yg masih mencintai pacarnya-Hinata-


Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi fic ini punya gue ya :p

Ini NaruSaku slight SasuKarin **(DLDR)**

Dan selama baca ini lo akan jumpai ke OOC-an dari para chara yang gue pakek (maaf), Typos berserakan, alurnya kilat, updatenya lama, dsb.

Genre: Romance/Family/Hurt-comfort/Drama/Friendship/ dan Humor, hentahlah…

* * *

 **YANG MASIH BERMINAT SILAHKAN DIBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah tempat tidur yang besar terdapat sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang tidur dengan lelapnya. Semilir angin pagi menggelitik tubuh polos yang tengah bersembunyi di balik selimut tipis. Kain gorden dari jendela yang terbukapun melambai-lambai, membuat sosok wanita yang terlelap itupun terusik dan akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Masih dengan rasa kantuk yang berat, wanita itu menguap sebentar sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu pegal.

"fu... fyu ..."

Tiba-tiba entah dari arah mana, ia sepertinya mendengar suara yang cukup aneh. Alis wanita itupun naik beberapa senti dan mencoba menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat. Berupaya mengingat-ingat bahwa suara jam wekernya berbunyi 'kringgg' yang nyaring dan bukan seperti suara sapi yang sedang tidur. Apa alaramnya rusak? Ah, padahalkan ia baru saja mendapatkan itu dua minggu yang lalu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-24.

"krrrrfuuu" Kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih jelas dan Sakura yakin, itu bukan suara jam weker. Ia mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat dari mana asal suara itu, tiba-tiba..

 **Deg!**

Iris hijaunya seketika membulat saat objek yang ditatapnya itu berbalik sempurna menghadap ke arahnya. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan wajah yang dipenuhi banyak noda lipstick berbentuk bibir wanita tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Tidak pakai apa-apa-seperti dirinya-Telanjang.

'Gleek' segumpal salivapun diteguk paksa. Sakura kini tahu, apa yang sudah terjadi di antara dirinya bersama laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

1 detik...

3 detik..

"NARUTOOOO!"

Suara teriakan wanita itupun membangunkan seseorang yang dari tadi sibuk mendengkur. Ia membuka matanya dan mulutnya menganga lebar, bukan menguap, tapi ia juga sama kagetnya dengan wanita di sampingnya.

Suara derap kaki yang berlari mendekati pintu kayu itu menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang masih memakai apron mendatangai kamar putrinya "Sakura sayang ada apa, hm? Kenapa kau-"

 **"..."**

Hening sesaat... Sakura mengigit bibirnya, takut-takut melihat Mebuki mendadak terkena serangan jantung karena melihat kondisinya yang sekarang "I-ibu?" Panggilnya cemas.

"-ASTAGA-SAKURAAAAAAA!" dan suara teriakan itupun tak kalah kencangnya dengan teriakan sebelumnya. Wanita paruh baya itu menutup mulutnya saking syoknya melihat putrinya tidur seranjang dengan seorang lelaki tak berbusana yang sekarang sibuk menarik selimut.

Tap, tap, tap.. angota yang lain dari rumah inipun berdatangan-Kizashi si kepala keluarga itu datang sambil mengorek telinganya yang terasa berdenging "Ada apa _honey_? Pagi-pagi begini kalian kok beris-" Pria berambut bintang itu berhenti mengoceh, ikut menoleh pada fokus istrinya yang masih shock di muka pintu, dan setelah melihat itu, wajah pria tua itupun memerah karena amarah yang telah memuncak. Ia segera berjalan menuju pemuda yang kini menyilangkan tanganya.

"Aaaa- Paman, bibi aku bisa jelaskan, ini-ini-tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! AKU BISA JELAS-"

BUKHKKK! Ayah dari wanita itu begitu marah. Ia memukul pemuda itu tanpa peduli dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Baginya apa yang dilihatnya di depan matanya saat itu sudah benar-benar jelas.

"Kau mencabuli putriku padahal aku sangat mempercayaimu untuk menjaganya, KAU!" Bukhkkkk…

Pukulan itu terdengar semakin keras, Mebuki berteriak untuk menghentikan suaminya itu, tapi... ayah mana yang rela melihat anak gadisnya ditiduri oleh orang yang paling ia percayai. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu tak mengelak dari pukulan yang dilayangkan kearahnya. Justru ia merasa pantas mendapatkannya.

Kizashi menyudahi aksi memukulnya setelah melihat Naruto nyaris pingsan. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauhi pemuda itu "Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat pada putriku Naruto! Bawa orang tuamu" Kepala keluarga Haruno itu pergi meninggalkan kamar putrinya, Naruto mengusap bibirnya yang sobek dan berdarah karena pukulan dari ayah gadis yang ia tiduri itu. Ia melihat ke atas ranjang mendapati Sakura masih menangis dalam dekapan ibunya.

Dalam hati ia membatin 'baka, baka, baka, apa yang telah kulakukan' Pemuda itu menyalahkan kebodohannya sendiri, ia juga merasa malu pada ibu Sakura yang kini menatapnya tajam.

.

.

.

.

"MINATOOO!" terdengar suara Kushina berteriak menyerukan nama suaminya itu.

Bukhkkkkk! Lagi-lagi Naruto mendapat bogem mentah, namun kali ini dari pihak keluarganya sendiri setelah ia berterus terang perihal telah meniduri Sakura.

Sakura yang ada di dalam kamarnya dapat mendengar keributan yang berasal dari rumah di sebelahnya. Tentu saja itu kediaman Namikaze. Tetangganya yang sudah ada selama ia lahir, tumbuh dan besar bersama orang yang saat ini sedang mendapatkan ' _pertangung jawabannya'_ yap, Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih dalam kandungan. Melewati masa kanak-kanak bersama kemudian tumbuh menjadi remaja yang akrab hingga tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang.

Dan bagi Sakura Haruno dia hanyalah seorang dokter yang baru lulus dari universitasnya, ia hanyalah segelintir gadis yang ambisius dengan karirnya, bersama rambut merah mudanya yang berkibar itu ia sudah menghabiskan puluhan tahun hidupnya untuk bisa mengejar cita-citanya itu dengan banyak-banyak belajar. Jadi mana mungkin ia sempat berpikir untuk memiliki hubungan yang lebih dalam seperti berpacaran dan melakukan _'itu'_ untuk yang pertama kalinya, apalagi dengan Naruto-sahabat dekatnya sendiri.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ia bersumpah dari sekian banyak pria di Jepang kenapa harus si baka Naruto itu, ia bahkan tidak sudi meskipun lelaki itu adalah pria terakhir yang disisahkan Kami-sama. Sakura mencoba untuk tidur, tapi suara bising itu mengganggu konsentrasi tidurnya, kali ini ia bisa mendengar suara guci pecah.

"Minato... kau bisa membunuhnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lonceng Gereja berdenting nyaring menandakan pengucapan janji suci pernikahan akan segera dilaksanakan. Terlihat pengantin wanita yang tampak begitu anggun dengan gaun putih sederhananya itu kini berjalan menyusuri tiap lorong gereja. Bersama sang ayah bergandengan tangan menuju pengantin pria yang sudah menunggunya di altar. Hampir sampai- Ayah wanita itupun melepaskan gandenganya dan menyerahkan putrinya pada calon suaminya.

"Jaga putriku dengan baik, Nak!" Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya paman" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan meraih tangan pegantinya yang tersembunyi di balik sarung tangan. Naruto menarik tangan Sakura agar lebih dekat dengan pendeta dan mereka mengucapkan janji suci itu di hadapan Tuhan dan para undangan.

.

.

"Naruto cium istrimu!" Teriak Minato yang menyaksikan sepasang pengantin baru itu belum juga berciuman. Padahal pendeta sudah beberapa menit yang lalu mengesahkan dua orang itu telah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Naruto membuka tudung Sakura dan mengangkat dagu wanita itu lalu mencium bibirnya, Melihat hal itu, Kushina dan Mebuki tak henti-hentinya menangis karena terlalu bahagianya.

"Sakura- _chan_ katakan padaku kalau ini hanya mimpi" Ucap Naruto pelan disela-sela ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taksi itu berlalu pergi mengantarkan sepasang pengantin baru itu di sebuah rumah kecil. Keduanya hanya menatap nista rumah yang akan mereka tempati bersama terlau kecil untuk ditinggali dua orang. Naruto berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memandangi rumah itu, di dalam hatinya ia merutuki hadiah pernikahan pemberian kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Ayah, ibu aku lebih suka tinggal bersama kalian" Ucap Sakura menggalau sambil menuntun kopernya. Ia masih tak percaya jika sekarang ia adalah nyonya Namikaze. Istri dari seorang pemuda bodoh yang ia kenal sejak pemuda itu masih menggunakan popok. Baiklah, dIa memang tidak membenci Naruto, hanya saja letak statusnya itu sangat tidak cocok untuk pria itu. Sakura bahkan lebih setuju jika Naruto menjadi ayah atau kakak laki-laki baginya. Ia punya orang yang ia cintai dan Naruto juga begitu, si _playboy_ itu pasti punya banyak pacar. Lagipula, jika saja kejadian sialan itu tidak pernah terjadi maka ini semuapun seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi. Rasanya Ia tidak akan sanggup untuk membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa hidup mulai sekarang dengan suami…. _wait_! Bahkan dengan menyebut kata 'suami' saja mampu membuatnya merinding. Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hingga menabrak punggung Naruto tanpa sadar.

Bukhkk…

"Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba _baka_!" Sakura memukul punggung Naruto kesal sambil memegangi hidungnya yang sempat membengkok saat mencium punggung pemuda itu.

Naruto tak menggubris protesan Sakura. Kini dia lebih bingung untuk merespon dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ada ratusan balon-balon hati berkumpul di depan matanya yang sedang menyambutnya. _Just marrie_ d-begitulah tulisan balon itu dirangkai seperti sedang mengejeknya. Lalu apalagi ini, lampu warna-warni, lantai penuh kelopak bunga dan tumpukan hadiah yang sepertinya tidak berguna. Cih.. Naruto meremas rambutnya kesal. Jika di awal kedatangannya saja rumahnya sudah menyambutnya begini apalagi di dalam? Ini semua pasti ide gila ibunya.

"Arrghhhhh…. Apa-apaan semua ini dattebayo!"

.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang awalnya berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat isi rumahnya itu mendadak terhenti di sebuah ruangan kecil. Ia berdiri termenung memperhatikan satu-satunya kamar yang tersedia.

Baru saja kakinya itu melangkah masuk, tatapan jijik sudah tercetak di wajahnya setelah melihat tempat tidurnya yang penuh dengan kelopak mawar. Tiba-tiba saja kenangan malam itupun terputar lagi di benaknya seperti sebuah déjà vu-Kejadian yang menyebabkan dirinya menikah dengan Naruto.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi merinding saat Naruto muncul di belakangnya dan memanggilnya "Kyaaa menjauh dariku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran mewah itu terdapat dua pasang suami istri yang berbincang bincang diselingi tawa keakraban. Kebahagiaan ternyata masih bersarang di hati kedua pasangan paruh baya itu setelah pernikahan anak mereka.

"Apa kita tidak terlalu jahat, menjebak mereka seperti itu?" wanita berambut merah itu menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak dengan cara seperti ini, mereka tidak akan pernah menikah, Kushina" sela ibu Sakura dengan senyum meyakinkan di wajahnya.

"Hm.. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan mereka giahaha" Kizashi tertawa senang yang juga disambut tawa pecah oleh Minato.

 _ **Malam itu di Kediaman Haruno..**_

 _Sakura membantu ibunya menghias meja makan malam mereka dengan hidangan hidangan lezat. Hari ini ibunya sedang ulang tahun dan mereka membuat sebuah perayaan kecil. Ia meletakkan puding jeruk itu diatas meja dan bergumam riang_

 _"Sempurna"_

 _Ting…tong… suara bel mengalihkan atensinya dari puding jeruk itu menuju pintu. Dia melihat sepasang suami istri yang awet muda itu tersenyum padanya._

 _"Ah Sakura-chan sudah datang?" Kushina memeluk Sakura diikuti oleh Minato, di belakang Minato ada pemuda yang mirip Minato juga ikut merentangkan tangannya minta dipeluk juga, tapi Sakura malah mengabaikannya._

 _"Hei mana pelukan untukku Sakura-chan kau tidak adil dattebayo" Ucap pemuda itu pura-pura kecewa._

 _"Memangnya sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau peluk dalam episode kali ini Naruto?" tanya wanita merah muda itu sarkastik._

 _"Aku hanya mengikuti peranku Sakura-chan"_

 _Naruto menyipitkan matanya" Ah, Jadi kau ingin jadi yang pertama ya, baikalah, baiklah, kemarilah" Naruto mendekat dan memeluk Sakura, keduanya malah terlibat kejar-kejaran di meja makan itu. Sakura hanya tertawa saat ia dipeluk paksa oleh Naruto._

 _"Menyingkirlah baka kau merusak rambutku" keempat orang tua itu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala melihat Sakura dan Naruto tidak sadar umur. Dan acara makan malam itu berlangsung dipenuhi kehangatan dua keluarga itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Kizashi menggendong putrinya kedalam kamarnya. Di sampingnya Naruto juga ikut berbaring sambil mengoceh hal yang tidak jelas. Minato tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kizashi._

 _"Mereka benar-benar mabuk" kedua pria itu meninggalkan kedua anak mereka dan mengunci pintu kamar. Di balik pintu, empat kepala menempel dan mencoba menguping aktivitas di dalam kamar itu, mereka hanya tertawa dan senyum senyum mendengar derit ranjang dan suara Sakura yang mendesah._

 _"Lebih cepat Naruto lebih cepat" ucap wanita itu._

 _"whoa mereka hebat sekali" ucap kizashi yang semakin menekan telinganya kepintu, sampai tanpa sadar kepalanya terbentur dengan kepala istrinya._

 _"Itu kepalaku bodoh" Kizashi mengelus kepalanya yang kena jitakan istrinya, sementara Minato ingin mengintip dari lubang kunci, namun kushina menarik telinga pria itu._

 _._

 _._

 _keesokan harinya saat orang tua Sakura mendengar jeritan putrinya mereka bergegas ke kamar Sakura. Kizashi melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sakura dan Naruto, tapi justru ingin membuatnya tertawa. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tawanya tidak pecah. ia mendekat pada pemuda yang kini wajahnya memucat._

 _'Maaf Naruto tapi aku harus melakukan ini, bukan hanya Aktor seperti mu yang jago berakting' Kizashi memukul rahang Naruto._

 _Bukh..._

 _'Wah sepertinya terlau keras' ia melihat sudut bibir Naruto berdarah. Tapi aktingnya belum selesai._

 _"Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat pada putriku, Naruto! Bawa orang tuamu" sebelum pergi Kizashi melihat Mebuki mengedipkan matanya dan memberikan jempolnya._

 **Flashback end**

"Ya.. Kalau begitu kita hanya berharap semoga kita cepat mendapat cucu". Keempatnya mengangguk dan bersulang dengan anggurnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sakit seorang wanita dengan rambut merah mudanya tertidur di meja kerjanya. Jubah dokternya bahkan masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia sangat mengantuk karena tadi malam ia dan suaminya itu berebut karpet tidur.

"Sakura jadwal operasimu setengah jam lagi" ucap wanita pirang yang juga seorang dokter.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu Ino, kalau begitu biarkan aku istirahat sebentar ya" Ucap Sakura malas tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah tergeletak di atas meja.

Ino menyeringai "Hei, aku tahu pengantin baru memang sedang dalam masa-masa produktifnya" Ino memelankan suaranya-berbisik sambil melirik sekelilingnya untuk memastikan tidak ada orang "Apa kalian melakuka _'itu'_ sampai semalaman, eh forehead?" tanya wanita pirang itu mengoda sahabatnya. Sakura tak tahan- ia segera melemparkan kamus kedokterannya pada Ino, tapi wanita itu keburu kabur sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Sakura bisa-"

"Astaga kau menyebalkan Pig!" Sakura melotot melihat orang yang ada di depanya-Hei dia bukan Ino.

"Sasuke- _senpai_ " mulutnya membisikkan nama pemuda itu yang kini mengangguk kearahnya.

"Ya, Kau bisa panggil aku begitu diluar rumah sakit, tapi sekarang kau harusnya panggil aku dr. Uciha, aku ini _senpaimu_ , kau tahu?"

Sakura menarik napas cepat-cepat "aaaa-senpai tidak, bukan begitu, kupikir tadi itu Ino-aku bersumpah" dia mencoba menjelaskan supaya senpainya tidak salah paham.

Sasuke tersenyum, menyenangkan sekali rasanya menggoda juniornya yang satu ini "Hn.. Aku memang bertemu dia tadi, dia bilang kau sedang mengantuk jadi aku membawakan ini untukmu, kau punya jadwal operasikan? Hei… pastikan kau tetap terjaga karena aku sudah mau repot-repot datang kemari" Sasuke meletakkan _cup coffee_ itu di mejanya dan segera pergi setelah ia bilang akan memeriksa pasiennya.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

"kyaaaa senpai, Arigatou!" Sakura melihat Sasuke pergi, laki-laki itu hanya memberi sinyal pada tanganya ' _tidak apa-ap_ a'. Sakura terlalu girang, ia bahkan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil saking gembiranya telah mendapat perhatian dari senpai incarannya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Naruto, ia ada jadwal syuting untuk drama terbarunya, pria itu sedang sibuk membaca naskah, namun ia merasa terganggu saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Yosh pengantin baru! Aku pikir kau masih bulan madu" Kiba tertawa sambil menyapa sahabatnya yang baru menikah itu.

"Kau tidak ingin berbagi pengalaman malam pertamamu?" Shikamaru malah ikut-ikutan dan Naruto malah memukul kepala kedua sahabatnya itu dengan naskahnya yang tebal.

Dia berujar "Ya, istriku benar-benar liar di ranjang, tadi malam bahkan sampai 3 ronde" Kiba yang mendengar tampak takjub, hidungnya sedikit berdarah. Sementara Shikamaru malah mendengus, ia tahu Naruto pasti hanya main-main dan hanya ingin menggoda Kiba.

"Mankanya kau harus segera mencari pacar Kiba" Benar kan, pemuda itu kini malah semakin gencar menjahili pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

Tap..tap..tap

"Naruto– _kun_!" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik datang menuju mereka sambil menangis. Naruto merasa terkejut.

"Hinata- _chan_?" Pria itu memanggil nama wanita di depanya.

Shikamaru dan Kiba perlahan menjauh "Untuk yang ini aku tidak ikut-ikutan Naruto" Kedua pemuda itu menepuk bahu Naruto dan meninggalkannya bersama wanita yang kini masih menatap pria pirang itu, belum begitu jauh Shikamaru dan Kiba berjalan

 **PLAKKKK!**

Wanita itu menampar Naruto, beberapa kru juga ikut melihat kejadian barusan, bahkan sempat membuat ruangan itu hening sesaat.

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

Haw? Haw? How? Jelekan? Najiskan? Menjijikkan?

Hehehe...

Bersedia Review?.


End file.
